Various types of handles are well-known for use on different types of operator doors on agricultural and construction machinery, equipment, heavy trucks, and other vehicles. For example, pull handles and push button handles have mechanical structures for unlatching a latched door. Power lock handles are also known, wherein a motor is housed within the handle, with the motor being actuated to lock and unlock the door.
Keyless door locks are also well-known in the automotive industry. Such keyless systems include a key pad located on the outer door panel, on the door handle, or on the door frame. The key pad is operatively connected to the door lock. Passive keyless entry systems, known as PKE, utilize a key fob which automatically unlocks the door when the fob comes within range of a sensor in the door or in the door handle.
Pressure-sensitive capacitive detection devices are also used in the automotive industry for unlocking the vehicle door. Such touch sensors or button systems employ a capacitive sensor in the pull handle grip to open the door in response to physical pressure on mechanical contact switches. Other proximity capacitive sensors are also used in the automotive industry to detect the presence of the operator's hand, without physical contact of the operator's hand on the door handle. These systems rely on a change in the dielectric environment of an electrode in the door handle grip.
Automotive vehicles using these various types of keyless entry systems, place the systems in the door panel, on the door frame, or in the pull handle grip, as opposed to the handle base mounted in the door panel. An integrated door handle having a keyless entry device is preferable from a manufacturing standpoint, as compared to keyless entry components placed in the door panel or door frame. However, the prior art door handles which place the keyless entry components in the hand grip require the grip to be made of two or more pieces to house the components therein. Such multi-piece construction reduces strength of the hand grip and requires the internal electronic components to be sealed from the weather. Also, power must be provided to the hand grip in order for the keyless entry electronic components to function. Thus, wires must be run through the pivotal pull handle, which provides limited options for location of the power supply wires.
Also, in the automotive industry, door handles are designed for aerodynamics. Accordingly, the door handle assembly typically includes a pan or well recessed into the outer door panel, which provide room for the operator's fingers to reach beneath the handle grip, with the hand grip being substantially flush with the outer door panel. Such low profile and aerodynamic construction further complicates the positioning of the door handle components, such as the power lock motor, wiring, and the like.
In the heavy duty vehicle and equipment industries, aerodynamics are less of a concern, such that recessed door handles are not necessary. But, there is a need in the heavy duty vehicle industry for improved power locking door handles, without the limitations required by the automotive industry.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of a door handle for heavy duty vehicles having a capacitive sensing element integrated into the handle base and associated with control elements to allow passive keyless entry by the vehicle operator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a smart door handle for the heavy duty vehicle industry having a power lock actuated by a capacitive sensor in the stationery handle base.
Further objective of the present invention is the provision of a power locking pull or push button handle for the heavy duty vehicle industry with a strengthened one-piece hand grip.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a provision of a power locking door handle for the heavy duty vehicle industry with electronic components in the base for simplified manufacturing.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a power locking door handle for the heavy duty vehicle industry having a capacitive sensing element that consumes minimal power.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a door handle for the heavy duty vehicle industry which integrates an antenna into the handle base to detect and authenticate presence of a user fob.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a provision of a door handle for heavy duty vehicles having a printed circuit board mounted in the stationary handle base.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a stand-alone, fully contained pull handle with integrated power lock motor, capacitive sensor and on-board electronics, for a fully functional, self-contained exterior modular product.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.